


this heart in my chest (doesn’t belong to me)

by Fxngirlmadness



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Lilith has WAY too many names, Mary gets what she deserves, Mary is smol and soft, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxngirlmadness/pseuds/Fxngirlmadness
Summary: Visions pass her eyes unwarranted. Daydreams of blankets draped over the office chairs, a tray of almond cookies lovingly placed to one side of the desk, and a plaque with her name on the outside of the door. A past longing that now feels fulfilled. Or, almost fulfilled.The blankets were there strictly for warmth and the cookies hadn’t been placed lovingly, but they were there. Only the plaque was missing. She’d get Ms. Meeks on that.—Lilith honors Mary in the only way she sees fit.





	this heart in my chest (doesn’t belong to me)

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Michelle and my girls Mary & Lilith. That’s that on that!

It seems almost like a dream, the first time she sits in the chair. Like she’d been here before. Or, imagined it. The leather was firm but not so much so that it was painful for Mary’s body. It was high backed and dark, not Mary’s style, but certainly Lilith’s. 

Lilith expected to feel triumph when she enters as principle for the first time. Having taken care of the leech that was Hawthorn and taking his position was very satisfying, but she felt something more. 

Sitting in the chair for the first time she feels extreme joy; so pure she wants to vomit. The beating organ in her chest feels like it will break through the flesh because of it. She aims to think of something wretched to get rid of the feeling but nothing works. 

She knows it isn’t her. 

Ever since she had come to Greendale and taken over Mary Wardwell’s life, she had known that the mortal woman wasn’t completely gone. A piece of her soul still remained no matter what Lilith attempted to do. She was one of the most stubborn mortals she’d possessed, despite her timid personality. This feeling of pure joy was Mary. 

“Stupid mortals and their feelings.” Lilith whispered into the quiet of the office, still not managing to rid herself of the feeling, instead embracing it to save energy. 

Visions pass her eyes unwarranted. Daydreams of blankets draped over the office chairs, a tray of almond cookies lovingly placed to one side of the desk, and a plaque with her name on the outside of the door. A past longing that now feels fulfilled. Or, almost fulfilled. 

The blankets were there strictly for warmth and the cookies hadn’t been placed lovingly, but they were there. Only the plaque was missing. She’d get Ms. Meeks on that. 

——

Lilith had to say she was shocked at how easy it was to run a school full of mortals. It was enjoyable how it reeked of barely concealed sin.   
Almost like home. 

She couldn’t go home, not until Satan called her back. The problem was that she knew he feared her too much to bring her back.

Lilith wasn’t an infatuated witch, kneeling and begging to please him. Lilith was a force to be reckoned with. She was like a wind that blew soft but deadly; a gentle takeover that you welcome with the promise of reprieve— only to find her methodically pulling seams from the fabric of your reality. He knew this, could feel the seams separating, and sentenced her to lay in the dirt amongst the mortals. 

Satan had grossly underestimated how crafty she could be. 

He’d forgotten how she’d toppled entire civilizations with merely a whisper, killed thousands with a bat of her lashes. She had been honing the darkness for millenia; dipping her fingers into hellfire to watch them burn and grow back stronger, slitting her own throat to drink the bile that spewed out just as a challenge for herself. Satan couldn’t touch her. 

She dreamed of holding him in a vat of hellfire so that all of Hell could hear their revered Master scream. It was a haunting thought she had imagined for ages. But this time it was going to happen. Her tasks with the mortals just had to be carried out first. 

Baxter High was quiet, her heels being the only sound on the tile floors. She did so love to hear it. But when she gazed upon the door to her office, all thoughts vanished, because there hung the plaque she had requested. 

Principal Mary Wardwell 

That feeling, that disgusting feeling of happiness returns upon seeing it. She would rather hack up her own ribcage than feel it but allows it to happen despite. A small part of her even shares in it, the triumph of claiming this power for herself and Mary. 

——

Lilith had gone, returning to Hell wearing the stunning crown upon her head. And with her exit came the reentrance of Mary Wardwell. 

It had taken a few days to adjust to all that had happened, of knowing that her body had not been her own. But when she returns to Baxter High she doesn’t seem to mind so much. 

Arriving at the door to her new office, she stares at the plaque. Remembers dreaming of having it for ages but accepting that Hawthorn would never leave his position. But now this school was hers to mold and protect. Only hers. 

A tear escapes the corner of her eye and she quickly removes her glasses to wipe it away. She stops though before putting them back on, instead running her hands over the cool metal that bears her name. Mary smiles, giggling a bit. 

“Thank you, Lilith.” She whispers.

And somewhere in the deepest pits, sitting on her throne of skulls, methodically cleaning male bones of their meat; Lilith smiles too.

**Author's Note:**

> pls validate me


End file.
